The present invention relates to direct image printing and more specifically to an automated method of handling and processing printed circuit board panels, printing plates, or other sensitized sheets through a direct imaging process.
It is known today that printed circuit boards may be composed of several PCB panels, each panel having two sides, one or more of which is provided with a layer forming an electrical circuit. When there is only one panel having only two layers, the board is commonly called a double-sided board, and when there are more than two layers, the board is commonly called a multi-layer board. A common way of manufacturing a multi-layer board is by fixing several panels together, each panel having a single printed circuit on one side, or a circuit on each side. xe2x80x9cOuterxe2x80x9d panels are those that face the outside of a multi-layer PCB, and xe2x80x9cinner panelsxe2x80x9d are the interior panels. Typically, the inner panels have a circuit on both sides, while the outer panels have a circuit only on one, the outer side. Each inner panel resembles a thin double-sided PCB in that the panel is comprised of an insulating substrate which is clad on both sides with metallic foil, typically copper foil. A printed circuit is formed on any circuit side of an inner panel by that side""s metal cladding having a light-sensitive layer laid on top of the metal. The light-sensitive layer is exposed to light (typically ultra-violet (UV) radiation) at selected locations, then processed by a photographic process that removes the layer at selected locations. An etching process is then applied to remove those parts of the layer of metal not necessary for forming the actual circuit. Once all the double-sided inner panels are produced, they are fused (pressed) together by placing an insulating binding material, typically a partially cured epoxy-resin material called prepreg, between the panels. Unexposed outer foils are placed on the outside of the double-sided inner panels, again with prepreg in between. All the layers are now laminated by applying heat and pressure that causes the prepreg to flow and bond to the surfaces of the inner panels and the outer foils. Holes are now drilled on the laminated multi-layer board, including holes for mounting electrical components inserted into the board (xe2x80x9cmounting holesxe2x80x9d), and holes for making contacts from one layer to one or more other layers (feed-throughs, also called vias or conductive vias). The holes typically are plated through. Each side of the multi-layer panel now is sensitized, then exposed and processed to form the two outer printed circuits in exactly the same manner as forming circuits on the inner panels. New technology for making PCB panels like SBU (sequential build up) or direct ablation of the copper can be used with direct imaging technology. Since a multi-layer panel is exposed in the same way as an inner PCB panel, the words xe2x80x9cPCB panelxe2x80x9d or simply panel will mean either a complete PCB board, an inner PCB panel, or a post-lamination multi-layer panel.
One difficulty in producing multi-layered printed circuit boards is the strict requirement for accuracy in positioning the different PCB panels together to ensure that the different circuits are positioned very accurately relative to each other. In particular, the mounting holes and vias need to be very accurately placed on each layer""s circuits. For a particular tolerance for the placement of a circuit, it is clear that any deviations in the specified location of the circuits on each of the layers may be additive, so that at any one location, there could be large deviations. For the case of double-sided panels, including the multi-layer panel after lamination, it is even more difficult to position the circuits accurately enough relative to each other.
Also for the new technology such as the SBU, where each new layer is directly added to the previous stack of layers as an additive process, the relationship between imaging process and the registration process becomes very critical. The relationship between imaging process and the registration process becomes increasingly critical as increased geometrical accuracy and increased PCB layout density is desired.
A common method for producing printed circuit boards is to first produce artwork, which is an accurately scaled configuration used to produce a master pattern of a printed circuit, and is generally prepared at an enlarged scale using various width tapes and special shapes to represent conductors. The items of artwork, once reduced, for example, by a camera onto film to the correct final size, are referred to as phototools and are used as masks for exposing the sensitized layers. Because the photographic reduction is never 100 percent accurate, more accurate phototools are produced nowadays using photoplotters rather than photographic reduction. However produced, physical phototools are susceptible to damage. In addition, whenever any amendments need to be made to any circuit, new phototools need to be produced. Furthermore phototools, sometimes in the form of photographic negatives, are difficult to store. They also may not be stable; their characteristics might change with temperature and humidity changes and can suffer degraded quality over time.
There thus are advantages to directly imaging the required circuit patterns onto PCB panels, for example PCB panels that include a light-sensitive layer on one or both sides. The same advantage also is applicable to directly imaging printing plates that include a UV, visible light, or thermally-sensitive layer. Often such sensitive sheets as used for PCBs or thermal printing plates are rigid, so that the scanning apparatus for exposing such sheets for direct imaging (e.g., directly exposing printing plates or directly exposing PCB panels) is of the flat-bed type in which the sheet is disposed on a horizontal table for exposure by the light energy (e.g., UV light or infrared) produced by the scanner. Such scanning apparatuses are typically quite bulky because of the horizontal table. Also, such direct imaging systems expose one side at a time, and there are problems accurately aligning the two sides for double-sided exposure.
Direct imaging addresses some of the production issues such as the difficulties associated with photoplotters, phototools, and the image transfer process. Direct imaging, however, does not ensure proper alignment of the PCB panel to be processed, especially with outer layers where the image has to match the drilled holes pattern. Further, direct imaging, alone, does not address the handling of the PCB panels. Modern PCB panel can be large scales such as up to 24 inches in width and up to 36 inches in length (609.6 mmxc3x97914.4 mm) or even larger PCB panels are know to be used.
The manufacturing difficulties of precise alignment and handling described above are further amplified as the overall physical size of the PCB panel increases. In many specialized applications the PCB panel can be large scale PCB panels as large as 24 inches in width and 36 inches in length (609.6 mmxc3x97914.4 mm) or even larger. The large scale sizes are more difficult to handle and accurately align for processing than more typical, smaller PCB panels. The result is a very slow, complicated and expensive production process that typically results in inconsistent product quality.
Thus there is a need for an automated method for precisely handling, aligning, for example, a drilled holes pattern, and direct imaging both sides of large scale PCB panels to produce a consistently high quality product for a low cost and at a high rate of production. Further, such a process should include the capability of handling large as well as small size PCB panels. Also, mixing panels of varying sizes and thicknesses to be imaged can happen dynamically and automatically without operator input or introducing unnecessary delays and provides the operator with total production flexibility.
The present invention provides an automated, flow-through, dual side, laser direct imaging process and apparatus. This provides the capability to simultaneously image both sides of a substrate in a continuous flow-through process. The present invention provides efficiency and flexibility improvements over the prior art on several levels. First, the prior art is a batch-based process in which substrates are imaged one (or a batch) at a time in contrast where the present invention is a continuous, flow through, sequential process whereby a first substrate is followed into the apparatus by a second substrate which is, in turn followed by a third and so forth and the second substrate begins the process through the apparatus before the first substrate completes the process through the apparatus, substantially reducing or even eliminating handling process time. Second, the process time per substrate is reduced as compared to the prior art. Third, different panel sizes and thickness can be mixed according operator needs without introducing additional handling process time which provides the operator with total production flexibility.
The present invention discloses a method for automated direct imaging of a sensitized panel. First, a panel is loaded to a registration station and registering the panel. Then imaging at least one of a front surface and a back surface of the panel utilizing a direct imaging station. Then unloading the panel. The process occurs automatically in sequence without operator intervention. Additional panels can be handled and processed automatically.
The present invention describes an apparatus for automated direct imaging of a sensitized panel. The apparatus includes a loading station mounted on a floor surface, a registering station which is detachably docked to a loading station and an imaging station, and an unloading station mounted on a floor surface. A sensitized panel can be loaded in said loading station, and then moved to said registering station, and then registered in said registering station, and then imaged in said imaging station, and then unloaded at said unloading station.